Climax
by JasperHalesWife
Summary: Jasper is with Alice. And Cheyanne is with Edward. But what happens when Cheyanne's lust gets out of hand. What will Jasper do? Will he even do anything? All twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The character Cheyanne belongs to me. And is pronounced (Shy Anne. But spelled Cheyanne.)


Climax

**DISCLAIMER: All TWILIGHT CHARACTERS belong to the great writer Stephanie Meyer. Although I wish I owned Jasper. RATED M**

**AN: LEMONS with a good plot. RATED M of course ;) lol There's new characters, like Cheyanne, Aden, and Samantha. Emmett is Cheyanne's older brother, and Bella's adopted sister. Emmett, Cheyanne, and Bella are human. Jasper is trying to help her with something, but Edward has her and is only making it worse…what will happen? (Jasper and Edward are vampires) Oh and when you think of the Cullen's appearance think of it as how they were in Eclipse.**

**CPOV:**

"Edward please." I begged, "No love, I'm going hunting and besides you're still human. I don't want to hurt you, just because I went to rough." Edward said sweetly. "Please understand." He whispered, "I do, I do understand. I understand that for as long as I'm with you I'll be a virgin forever. Well for the rest of my human life! Because YOU don't want to even change me!" I yelled,

"Well, if it's not one argument it's the other. DAMMIT WHEN ARE YOU GONNA GIVE THIS A REST!" Edward argued back, "Ugh! Just go! GO! Because I'M GOING HOME!" I said and was about to leave till Edward grabbed my arm.

"You can't. Alice already called Charlie and told him you're staying here for three days." Edward said a little soft. I just stared at him, "Fine." I said and got out of his grip. "I'm gonna be here alone. Again." I mumbled.

"Wrong. Jasper's gonna be here." Edward said, my heart sank. Jasper was a new member to the Cullen's and would always leave the room because my scent was too…_tempting._ "He can control himself. Right?" I said with panic filling my voice.

"Just a little trust. That's all I ask." Jasper shouted from the other room. "See." Edward said "mhm." I said, "JUST A LITTLE TRUST!" Jasper shouted. "I have to go love. I love you." Edward said and then left. "Can I come in?" Jasper said while standing by the door after Edward left. "Uh sure." I said.

"Well first,Hey. I NEED to talk to you" Jasper said slowly while walking into the room. I started getting nervous "Calm down please." Jasper said, "You know what." He added and then sent me a calming wave. "Thanks. I needed it more than anyone could imagine." I said while putting my head down.

"Listen, I understand. I feel it all the time. Well from your feelings. I just think you need to let them out before you go crazy. Or before I do. It's not your love for each other. Just the lust." Jasper said, I blushed. "I'm sorry Jasper. I really didn't mean for that to happen. I'll leave if you want. I love you all so much, I wouldn't wanna be a problem or anything." I said.

"No, no stay that's not what I meant. We all love you too and I would never ask you to leave. I'm just saying….you..should…simply speaking, release does feelings without him." "WHAT?! Are you crazy Jasper?! Are you really proposing I sleep with you?! I can't do that to Edward! And what about you and Alice?!"

"Okay, I just wanna help you Chey. But you NEED to release the lust. I can either, physically help you. Or guide you. Which one?" Jasper asked.

"Hmm I rather go home and just go through the day feeling like this." I said and got up to go home. Jasper got up and grabbed my wrist, "I just wanna help." He said. I closed my eyes and said "Jasper." I already knew he would get the message there.

"See, you're so lustful that I can't even touch you. Let me help you." He said in a begging tone. "I'm not touching myself, and you're not touching me." I said sternly. "Cheyanne, it's dangerous for you to be this lustful. One day you'll crack, and god knows who'll be right next to you. You'll regret it more than what you would if you let me teach or touch you." Jasper said.

"Jasper…I don't need _my_ finger. I need a person, a man, a touch. Something I've been YEARNING for." I said and looked at him. "Chey do you trust me?" "N-no." I said quietly.

"Gee thanks. Well you should." "Jasper you never gave me a reason to." I said and put my head down and shook it. "Please trust me." Jasper said in a begging tone. One thing we had in common, we both wanted something we can't have. I can't have Edward, and he can't seem to earn my trust. I looked at him and smiled a little. He does deserve a little trust from me though. He's been in the same room as me for more than ten minutes and hasn't tried to attack me. "You have some of it Jasper." I said, he smiled.

"You trust me?" He asked, "Yes." I said. He looked at me, "Still not gonna happen Jasper." "Chey, you have needs too. That needs to be released, I promise I will be a gentleman about this situation. I will make that possible. I won't touch you, unless you ask me to." Jasper said with a nervous chuckle.

Jasper was so sincere. About this all. I knew he really wanted to help me, just by his tone. They talked about masturbation in sex ed but I just blocked it all out. It was so embarrassing. "Jasper, in sex ed they talked about masturbation, but I kinda blocked it out." I said and started blushing. Jasper chuckled softly. I lifted my head and raised my eyebrow in a manner telling him there was more. "I-I-I, Jasper I'm giving you permission to touch me." I said quietly.

"What did you say?" He asked me. "Jasper." I moaned, "I'm sorry but I really didn't hear you. That was too low. Even for me." He said sincerely. "Jasper, I said, I'm giving you permission to touch me. Not guide me but, physically help me." I said while blushing. "I-I promise, I'll be a gentlemen." Jasper said. "You don't even have to get naked." He added. "Good." I said a little more confident. We stood there, just looking at each other. He directed me to the bed. I sat down and sat Indian style. Jasper took off his shoes and then sat on the bed. Once again we just sat there. "Is this how you and Alice prepare." I asked and blushed more than I already was.

"No. Alice and I would have been on the third round already." Jasper said. "Like this whole time, and only three rounds?" I asked. "Yes. I'm more of the passionate guy. The longer it lasts the better." Jasper said, "I don't really do _quickies._" He added. "Oh. Well okay." I smiled. "Yeah. I guess I should make a move." Jasper said and laughed softly. Jasper got closer to me and leaned in. He closed his eyes and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck.

**JPOV:**

I moved closer to her and leaned in. I closed my eyes and kissed her. Cheyanne wrapped her arms around my neck. I gently pushed her back. She was beneath me now. I slightly pulled away. "May I?" I asked while lowering my hand.

TO BE CONTINUED…  
The next chapter will continue this love scene Forgive me for any mistakes!


End file.
